


Wanna Date With Me?

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Prince AU [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: – Si tengo que comer otro “platillo gourmet”, voy a vomitar -.





	Wanna Date With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto prompts y correcciones cualquier día de la semana ;)

 Harry acababa de, literalmente, meterle una bala en la cabeza a Valentine, cuando se dio la vuelta y, con toda la calma del mundo, tomó una de las botellas de Champagne que había en una mesa cercana. Aunque escuchó la voz de Merlín en su oreja preguntándole qué rayos hacía, se limitó a dirigirse con paso firme a la habitación en la que recordaba, estaba el muchacho.

 

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no creía ser tan afortunado como para que un príncipe sueco de veintitrés años de edad accediese a tener sexo con él. Pero, de la esperanza vive el hombre, o al menos eso había escuchado por ahí.

 

\- Merlín ¿Puedes darme el código de acceso de esta celda? – preguntó, apenas llegó, y no se avergonzaba del ligero matiz de urgencia que adornaba su voz.

 

_¿Qué rayos estás planeando?_

\- Oh, por el amor de… - el inglés respiró profundo - ¡Merlín! ¿Puedes o no? -.

 

_Sí, sí, ya. Dios, la falta de sexo te pone insoportable._

Harry bufó, porque claro que Merlín tenía que hacerle la vida imposible con respecto al tema. No estaba en su ADN simplemente dar las cosas sin pelear un poco, mucho menos si se trataba de Harry. _Tanto para haber sido amigos los últimos veinte años,_ pensó el castaño, rechinando los dientes con impaciencia.

 

Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de quejarse de nuevo, pues la puerta de la celda se abrió con un impresionante ruido metálico que resonó por los pasillos de forma dramática. _Ahí tienes, disfruta tu cena,_ dijo el técnico en su oreja, con ironía, pero no sin cierto grado de diversión, _Solo, por favor, recuerda quitarte los lentes antes de entrar._

Harry lo hizo; y vaya que valió la pena entrar a esa jaula dorada. Definitivamente lo hizo, y lo haría aún más, si el jovencito rubio, de labios rosados y ojos pícaros estirado cual largo era, completamente desnudo en la única cama del cuarto, le decía algo.

 

\- Entonces ¿Alcanzaste a salvar el mundo? -.

 

Tal vez, en cualquier otro momento, con la cabeza despejada y sin la adrenalina manteniendo su pulso acelerado y sus sentidos magnificados a niveles astronómicos, Harry le hubiese dado una respuesta igual de descarada que su comentario al muchacho, se habría sentado con él, fingiendo tener un control mejor del que realmente tenía sobre sí mismo, y lo habría seducido lenta y tortuosamente, hasta que ninguno pudiese contenerse más.

 

Para bien o para mal, Harry todavía no había alcanzado a deshacerse de la euforia de la batalla, aún tenía los nervios de punta, y el nivel de agresividad por las nubes; por lo tanto, nadie podía culparlo por saltar sobre el rubio, cual fiera sobre su presa, apenas su mente registró el estado en el que estaba.

 

Al príncipe, por otro lado, no pareció importarle; su reacción fue estallar en risas en cuanto el hombre trajeado se arrojó sobre él, sujetándole rudamente de sus caderas estrechas, y enterrando el rostro en su cuello de forma casi animal. Se limitó a quedarse laxo sobre el colchón, cada extremo de su cuerpo relajado y maleaba ante las manos del castaño, que aspiró el aroma de su piel con fuerza, comenzando a repartir besos y mordiscos sin orden por cada parche de piel blanca a su alcance.

 

\- ¿Quieres devorarme, animal? – murmuró el rubio de forma sensual, a lo que Harry respondió dejando un fuerte mordisco a centímetros de su pezón derecho, que sobresalía rojo y descarado pidiendo ser besado.

 

Hizo eso, y el príncipe gimió de forma temblorosa, alzando una de sus bonitas y suaves manos de dedos largos para acariciar el cabello castaño del mayor, que apretó sus caderas con tanta fuerza que, ambos sabían, terminaría dejando las marcas de sus dedos impresas sobre su piel. Sin mucha ceremonia, bajó por el torso del menor, dejado besos sobre la línea que dividía sus abdominales; lamió con lentitud la graciosa hendidura de su ombligo, causando que el muchacho se retorciera un poco, riéndose suavemente.

 

Aprovechó ese momento para, con rapidez, tomar el miembro del rubio en la boca, dejando que se deslizara por su garganta con facilidad. El Príncipe Gary gimió, afincando los pies en el colchó, y alzando las caderas por reflejo; Harry le dejó, posó sus manos en las firmes nalgas del menor, acariciando separación de sus nalgas con toda intención, mientras le alentaba a empujarse con más fuerza contra él.

 

\- Oh, infiernos, no te _atrevas_ a ponerte todo gracioso ahora – gruñó el rubio, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del mayor de nuevo, halando con fuerza.

 

El inglés no le prestó atención, se limitó a tragar alrededor del miembro el muchacho con rapidez, consciente de lo que el movimiento debía de estar causando en el cuerpo del otro. El sabor salado del líquido preseminal del rubio, y su olor profundo y almizclado, no estaban haciendo mucho por despejar la cabeza de Harry, que no se molestó en ser delicado cuando tanteó la entrada de Gary, calentando apenas la zona antes de intentar meter la primera falange.

 

El rubio pareció ronronear ante la atención, y a juzgar por lo fácil que le resultó meter ese primer dedo, el chico debió de haberse estado divirtiendo mientras lo esperaba.

 

Harry se sacó el miembro del menor de la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los gemidos de este comenzaban a ser más urgentes, acelerados. El chico no era precisamente disimulado, y en ese momento era dolorosamente obvio que estaba a punto de terminar. Pero el inglés no quería que lo hiciera, no importaba que fuera joven o lo que sea, quería disfrutar de él lo más posible, y si lo dejaba correrse en ese momento, se vería en la obligación de bajar el ritmo.

 

Por lo tanto, se aseguró de apretar la base del pene del rubio con su mano libre en cuanto su boca se hubo separado de él, acción con la que se ganó un gemido de descontento. Para compensar, comenzó a tantear la entrada del príncipe con más entusiasmo, buscando hasta que dio de forma exitosa contra su próstata.

 

Esto pareció deshacer cualquier queja, y mientras Gary gemía bajo y constante ante el roce firme del dedo del inglés contra su punto dulce, este recostaba su rostro de uno de sus muslos fuertes y suaves, acariciando la zona con la punta de su nariz.

 

\- Eres una pequeña mierda incitadora ¿No es así? – balbuceó el rubio, alzando ligeramente la cara para poder verlo bien. Harry le sonrió, aprovechando el momento para meter otro dedo dentro de la cavidad caliente del menor, y usarlo junto a su compañero para presionar la próstata de este con rapidez.

 

El príncipe pareció quedarse sin aliento con la acción; lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el aumento brusco de ritmo, Harry podía entender por completo. Sin embargo, en vez de exigirle que bajase el ritmo, el muchacho dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y abrió más las piernas, demostrándole lo prometedoramente flexible que era.

 

Sonriendo, el inglés se incorporó para tener una mejor vista del cuerpo caliente bajo suyo, y metiendo un tercer dedo dentro de la entrada del rubio, comenzó a embestirlo con rapidez.

 

\- Seré incitador, pero _tú_ estás disfrutando esto -.

 

\- Amigo, tienes tus jodidos dedos de pianista dentro de mi culo, por supuesto que lo estoy disfrutando – gruñó el menor, mirándole con una bravuconería increíble para alguien que tenía las piernas abiertas.

 

Harry bufó, alzando una de las piernas del muchacho sobre su hombro, y mordiendo su muslo con fuerza – Si tienes la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para responderme así, entonces no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo -.

 

\- Supongo que… _Oh, mi Dios…_ Supongo entonces que tienes que hacerlo mejor – replicó Gary con rudeza, comenzando a tener dificultad para responder por la fuerza de los embistes. En alguna especie de desafío, el muchacho comenzó a empujarse contra los dedos del agente, que sonrió y dobló sus dedos para ayudarlo.

 

El príncipe suspiró largo y tendido, y Harry se inclinó desde donde estaba para darle una rápida mamada a la enrojecida cabeza de su miembro.

 

\- Asumo que no tienes lubricante aquí -.

 

\- ¡Estaba jodidamente preso! ¿Qué tú crees? – rugió el rubio, mirándole con hostilidad.

 

El inglés soltó las piernas del rubio y dejó que se desplomara sobre la cama mientras se separaba de su cuerpo – Solo estaba estableciendo un hecho, no tienes porqué ponerte agresivo -.

 

Gary parpadeó varias veces en su dirección, con tanta confusión en su carita de ángel que el inglés casi olvidó el ladrido que acababa de darle.

 

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio exigente, pero con un trasfondo de incertidumbre que le dijo al hombre que no estaba tan confiado como parecía.

 

Alzó una ceja en su dirección – Por suerte para ambos, _yo_ si tengo lubricante – le respondió, limpiando su mano de la cama y sacando el susodicho tubo del bolsillo interno de su traje – Siempre preparado -.

 

\- ¿Qué eres, un _Boy Scout_? – se burló el muchacho con una risa, pasando sus brazos en torno al cuello del mayor cuando se cernió sobre su cuerpo de nueva cuenta.

 

\- Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte – dijo Harry, cubriendo su rostro con una dura máscara de seriedad.

 

Máscara que, dicho sea de paso, quedó destruida cuando el menor rodó los ojos con el mismo nivel de dramatismo que él había usado al hablar, sacándole una sonrisa. Besó al príncipe con suavidad, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus labios mientras se empujaba contra sus piernas. El rubio hizo un sonido extraño, que seguramente hubiese sido una risa sino se hubiesen estado besándose, y el mayor le mordió el labio como represalia.

 

No puso pegas, sin embargo, cuando el metió sus manos entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a quitarle el cinturón, aprovechando el breve momento en el que este tuvo que separar sus labios de los suyos para juntar sus frentes, barriendo la mirada desde sus labios rosados hasta más allá de su abdomen con hambre.

 

\- Se siente mejor de lo que se ve– se burló el rubio, acabando de bajarle los pantalones. El agente intentó no suspirar en cuanto la presión de la tela desapareció sobre su miembro, y Gary metió una de sus manos entre la seda de su ropa interior.

 

\- Estoy seguro de que sí – murmuró el mayor, bajándose la ropa interior con rapidez, ya que el muchacho no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo en ningún momento futuro.

 

Su dura verga saltó a la vista, y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no burlarse de la forma en la que los ojos azul océano del príncipe de oscurecieron cuando una gota de presemen se deslizó de su uretra. Después de todo, tanto juego no había sido difícil de sobrellevar para el muchacho nada más, pero Harry siempre había tenido algo de masoquista, así que no le había prestado atención al asunto.

 

Por otro lado, Gary sí que lo hizo. Tomándolo de las caderas, le obligó a echarse abajo hasta que sus miembros quedaron uno contra el otro; entonces, el rubio envolvió sus manos alrededor de ambos, y comenzó a menear sus caderas con lentitud, suspirando ante la sensación de sus pieles juntas.

 

El inglés se inclinó para encajar su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio. Comenzó a besar la zona con una dulzura inusual, si se tenía en cuenta el comienzo áspero que habían tenido, y esto pareció gustarle incluso más al menor, quien ladeó el rostro, pidiéndole un beso.

 

Ambos comenzaron a mecerse a ritmo constante, decidiendo solo disfrutar de ese momento antes de pasar a mayores. El príncipe, removiéndose, logró ajustar la posición de su cuerpo hasta que tuvo espacio para doblar las piernas, apoyando suavemente las rodillas de sus hombros para darle más espacio al mayor.

 

Dejando escapar un suave sonido de la garganta, Gary se separó momentáneamente de los labios del mayor y le miró con una ceja alzada – Recuerda usar condón -.

 

\- Después de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento ¿Me estás diciendo que use condón? _¿Ahora_? -.

 

\- Un chico tiene que tener estándares – se encogió en hombros el menor, con una sonrisa; a pesar de que la forma en la que repartía besos por todo el costado del rostro del agente denotaba algo muy distinto a lo que expresaban sus palabras.

 

Encogiéndose en hombros, el castaño decidió no discutir ante la lógica sin sentido del veinteañero, y sacó un condón del mismo bolsillo en el que guardaba el lubricante.

 

(Y no, contrario a lo que cualquiera podría estar pensando, él no llevaba eso consigo porque acostumbrase acostarse con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino; pero las misiones tenían a ser inesperadas, y, lamentablemente, no tenía forma de saber cuándo podía ser necesario para la colecta de información tener ciertas clases de contacto indeseado con las marcas)

 

Con cuidado, pero celeridad, sacó el condón de su empaque y lo desenrolló sobre su miembro, inclinándose para dejar un par de besos más en la boca rosada del rubio antes de incorporarse, quedando de rodillas en la cama.

 

Ignorando el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del príncipe cuando colocó la cabeza de su pene contra su entrada a favor de su resistencia, comenzó a empujarse con lentitud dentro del chico.

 

Este frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, al tiempo en que un profundo rubor iba inundando su carita, como lo haría una mancha de tinta que se expande por el papel. Arrullándole, el agente acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lamió sus labios, besándolo para devorar sus gemidos en el momento en que estuvo por completo dentro suyo.

 

Se quedó un momento quieto dentro suyo, a pesar de que el poderoso y cálido agarre de la entrada del rubio contra su miembro comenzaba a volverlo loco. Gary era apretado como el infierno, lo cual, si fuera un poco más iluso, podría ser señal de falta de experiencia; fuera como fuera, moverse en ese momento podría hacerle daño al menor, por lo que, en su lugar, decidió que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para meter una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, y comenzar masturbar al muchacho con firmeza.

 

Cuando los ojos de este se cerraron, y gimió de forma descuidada mientras llevaba sus manos hasta sus pezones, Harry consideró que era un buen momento para comenzar a moverse.

 

Empezó lento; aumentando el ritmo a medida que se daba cuenta de lo bien que le aceptaba el cuerpo del otro. El cuerpo del muchacho era caliente y suave, y Harry no quería tener que separarse de él; sus labios eran dulces, y besarlo se estaba volviendo un placer difícil de abandonar.

 

Inclinándose, comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de toda la extensión de piel etérea a su alcance, mordiendo cuando Gary se retorció por las cosquillas. Posó sus manos en sus muslos y se sujetó con fuerza de ellos, acelerando el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que el ruido de las pieles chocando se hizo tan fuerte que quedó gravado en su cerebro con necedad.

 

El menor comenzó a gemir con fuerza, una mano pellizcando uno de sus pezones de forma distraída, la otra aferrada con saña a la chaqueta que el castaño aún no se había quitado; este jadeaba pesadamente, dividido entre respirar, probar la piel del rubio y acariciar con los suyos los labios de su joven amante.

 

Para el comienzo áspero que habían tenido, se estaban tomando más calma de la que cualquiera de los dos hubiese previsto (despistando la rapidez de los embistes del mayor claro está); a pesar de que hubieron ocasionales mordidas (por parte de Harry) y tirones de pelo (por parte del príncipe) sus besos eran apasionados y las caricias casi reverenciales.

 

Sin dejar de masturbar al príncipe, el agente cambió los embistes rápidos, por unos más lentos, pero firmes. Con cada movimiento, Harry se hundía profundamente dentro del rubio, castigando su próstata cada vez que introducía o sacaba su miembro; la entrada de Gary comenzó a pestañear a su alrededor, a la par que sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. El inglés estaba a punto de meterse con él cuando, sin aviso, los ojos del menor se apretaron con fuerza y su cabeza se echó hacía atrás, al tiempo que espesas cuerdas de líquido nacarado escaparon de su miembro.

 

El mayor gruñó, resoplando excitado a la par que remontaba el ritmo violento con el que habían iniciado; la visión del príncipe alcanzando su orgasmo había quedado grabada en fuego en su mente, y las constantes contracciones que sufría su entrada alrededor de su miembro lo estaban empujando al borde. Dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le había excitado aquello, el rubio sonrió de forma maliciosa y comenzó a apretar su entrada alrededor del pene del agente con intención, mirándolo a través de sus pobladas pestañas rubias y acariciando su pecho de forma perezosa, llevando una mano al cabello del inglés para acariciarlo.

 

Harry se inclinó, reclamando sus labios en su beso descuidado a medida que sus caderas iban perdiendo el ritmo. Abriendo los ojos, y mirando directamente a los del inglés, el rubio se separó de sus labios, y se lanzó a morder el espacio blando entre su cuello y su quijada, afincando los dientes con fuerza y enterrando sus uñas en la nuca del mayor. Como si esto fuese una señal, el hombre gruño desde lo más profundo de su pecho, y se corrió, inundando el condón con semen mientras luchaba por no desplomarse sobre el rubio.

 

Agotado, se hizo hacía atrás y sacó su miembro flácido del cuerpo del menor; este se quejó, y se dio la vuelta para buscar algo para limpiarse. Desafortunadamente (o afortunada, según desde dónde se viera), ese movimiento dejó en descubierto su parte trasera al castaño, que se lamió los labios de forma distraída al ver el estado en el que había quedado la entrada de príncipe.

 

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó en su dirección, y le penetró con la lengua.

 

Muy vagamente, su mente registró el gemido sorprendido del rubio, y los consecuentes al constante roce de la lengua caliente del hombre contra la piel sensible y maltratada de su entrada. Comenzó a penetrarle con rapidez de esa forma, murmurando ligeramente contra su piel cuando le sentía empujar en su dirección, decidiendo que lo mejor sería guardarse los comentarios acerca de cómo los caballeros preguntaban antes de asumir que estaba bien cogerse contra la cara de un amante.

 

Tomó el miembro rosado (y nuevamente hinchado) del rubio cuando sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar más desesperados que otra cosa, y, con firmeza, comenzó a ordeñar otro orgasmo fuera de él.

 

 Casi como si de un juego se tratase, el hombre se hizo hacia atrás y se acomodó para poder penetrarle de nuevo con sus dedos, golpeando con fuerza su próstata hasta que lo tuvo corriéndose de nuevo.

 

Agotado, el rubio cayó hecho una masa temblorosa en la cama, jadeando pesadamente mientras el mayor, tras haberse deshecho del preservativo que cubría su miembro, se levantaba para continuar con lo que él había estado haciendo hasta hacía unos momentos.

 

Cuando se hizo claro que no había nada obvio que pudiesen usar para limpiarse, el agente arrancó un trozo de una de las sábanas y lo llevó al baño para poder mojarlo. Cuando volvió, tenía las cejas alzadas, y una expresión de diversión en su rostro.

 

\- Debo admitirlo, para ser una celda, tiene uno de los mejores baños que he visto -.

 

\- Si, bueno – balbuceó el muchacho, una vez que la bruma post orgásmica comenzó a desvanecerse – El idiota de Valentine parece creer que metiéndonos en jaulas de oro va a poder comprarnos -.

 

\- Pensaba – le corrigió Harry de forma distraída, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con el trapo tibio - ¿Funcionaba? -.

 

El príncipe se encogió en hombros, no luciendo especialmente dolido por la aparente muerte de su captor – Supongo que lo hacía, con algunos, al menos; él y su mujer letal vinieron a preguntarme varias veces si había cambiado de opinión, pero pararon de hacerlo cuando le escupí a ella en la cara -.

 

Harry, que se había enfrentado por sí solo a la mortal Gazelle, sonrió divertido (y, para qué negarlo, con cierto grado de admiración) ante la imagen mental – Debió de estar molesta – se decidió a comentar de una vez por todas.

 

Gary suspiró, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor cuando este se acostó a su lado, y comenzó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa – Estoy seguro de que la perra quería cortarme por la mitad con sus cuchillas locas, pero Valentine la detuvo; le dijo que como imagen pública era muy importante para sus planes o alguna mierda así -.

 

En cierta forma, el agente podía entender el por qué el contar con el apoyo de un príncipe era tan importante para los planes del sujeto; por otro lado, eso no quería decir que dejase de ser una lógica retorcida de mierda.

 

Cansados, ambos se quedaron retozando en la cama un buen rato; tanto, que hasta comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. Eso, por supuesto, hasta que los lentes de Harry comenzaron a jodidamente repicar desde el suelo, lugar en el que habían quedado olvidados cuando el agente saltó sobre el rubio. Este se quejó, dándose la vuelta para salir de los brazos del mayor, que con un suspiro pesado se deslizó por el borde de la cama hasta que pudo tomar los lentes.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con voz cansada en cuanto hubo abierto el canal de comunicación delos lentes.

 

_Pasa que Lancelot ya está aquí con el avión para sacar a los prisioneros, y tú sigues jugando a la casita con tu niño juguete._

\- ¿Tú punto? -.

 

_Harry, sal de esa celda y trae tu culo aquí antes de que mande limpiadores a buscarte._

Suspirando desde lo más profundo de su ser, el inglés se incorporó en la cama, sabiendo mejor que molestar (demasiado) a Merlín.

 

\- ¿Ya te tienes que ir? -.

 

Cuando el agente volteó a mirar al príncipe, este le miraba con algo parecido a la decepción, recostado de lado en la cama como estaba. Ladeando la cabeza, el castaño dejó que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo del muchacho mientras hablaba.

 

\- Tengo que – declaró – Mi operador de llamó, dice que el agente que ejecutó conmigo este trabajo ya viene en camino a recoger a los rehenes, y no se supone que esté aquí cuando lo hagan -.

 

\- Ya – dijo el rubio, dejándose caer por completo en la cama con un suspiro – Bueno, supongo que te veré por ahí -.

 

Sonriendo ante la obvia inconformidad en la voz del menor, el inglés se inclinó y lo besó, olvidándose de arreglar su ropa por un segundo. El príncipe le recibió hermosamente, acariciando su rostro mientras sus labios se arrullaban entre sí; una vez que se separaron, el mayor tomó la que bien podría haber sido una de las decisiones más impulsivas de su carrera.

 

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -.

 

\- ¿Contigo? – Gary, alzó las cejas, procediendo a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿A dónde? -.

 

\- Mi casa está en Inglaterra -.

 

\- ¿Algún barrio que conozca? -.

 

\- Probablemente no -.

 

\- Genial – de pronto, el rostro del príncipe se vio adornado por una deslumbrante y hermosa sonrisa - ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -.

 

Levantándose, el inglés le señaló de forma graciosa de arriba abajo – Tan pronto como te pongas algo encima, estamos volando de aquí -.

 

No le dijo al rubio que no estarían solos en el avión, pero dudaba que Merlín dijese algo acerca del príncipe. Por lo menos, mientras estuviesen en el avión; porque estaba seguro que en el momento en que pusiesen pie en la agencia el escocés se dedicaría a hacerle la vida imposible con respecto al tema. Civiles y armamento eran, por lo general, las cosas por las que a su operador le gustaba pelear más.

 

Poco tiempo después, el muchacho se puso de pie en su rango de visión, portando un descuidado pantalón de algodón y una camiseta cuello en v, mirándole como si estuviese esperando por él, a pesar de que había sido el primero en acabar de adecentar su ropa.

 

\- Te sigo – declaró, a lo que Harry asintió, posando una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda del príncipe antes de guiarlo en dirección a su avión.

 

\- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo cuando lleguemos a Londres? – preguntó el castaño, antes de poder pararse a pensar el porqué.

 

Pasando descuidadamente por encima de uno de los cadáveres sin cabeza (y admirando ligeramente sacado de sí el reguero de sangre, brillos y polvos de colores que cubría el suelo; y las paredes. Y el techo) el rubio alzó una ceja, antes de voltear a mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios rosados.

 

\- ¿Realmente quieres cenar, o es alguna especie de compensación extraña por haber tenido sexo conmigo sin invitarme a salir antes? -.

 

El mayor bufó – Si te digo que quiero ir a cenar contigo, es porque quiero. Y te digo de antemano que, si pretendes que me disculpe por tener sexo, entonces vas a que quedarte esperando; porque no lo voy a hacer -.

 

Riéndose, el rubio se apoyó en su cuerpo, y él se inclinó para acariciar rápidamente su frente con sus labios – _Touché_ ¿A dónde planeas llevarme? -.

 

-  Donde tú quieras está bien – declaró, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Realmente no le importaba dónde planeaban pasar la noche si conseguía retener al rubio un rato más.

 

\- Me gusta la comida rápida – dijo Gary, antes de hacer una mueca – Si tengo que comer otro “platillo gourmet”, voy a vomitar -.

 

\- En tanto no sea McDonald’s, estoy dispuesto a llevarte a donde quieras -.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios son gratis y confortan el corazón de los autores; also, pueden encontrarme en tumblr como [DalmaArlissthayr](https://dalmaarlissthayr.tumblr.com)


End file.
